


My Eyes Adored You

by Jealous_Pretzel11



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, based of the scene in the movie where Frankie is tucking in Francine, bob is sick, fluffy mc fluff fluff, frankie has to take care of him, literally so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jealous_Pretzel11/pseuds/Jealous_Pretzel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bobby comes down with a fever, Frankie's got to take care of him. Not that he minds though....</p><p> </p><p>(based of the scene in Jersey Boys when Frankie is tucking in Francine and My Eyes Adored You is playing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Adored You

"I'm fine, Tommy, I swe- ACHOO! -ar. Let me perform." Bobby begs, trying to stand up steadily. Tommy just shakes his head. "Bob, you can barely stand up straight." Tommy argues. At that moment, Bobby's knees decide to buckle. I catch him before he can fall. "Whoa, Bobby, come on, you aren't performing like this." I tell him. He sighs. "Fine."   
"Oh, so you'll listen to Frankie, but not me. Nice." Tommy rolls his eyes.   
"Hey drop it, the guy can barely stand. Frankie, get him in bed, and let's go." Nick says, patting Tommy on the back. I take Bobby back to our hotel room, and get him in bed. "Hey, I'll be back in a couple hours, okay? As soon as they let me go, I'll be back here. I promise. But I need you to stay in bed. Will you do that? For me?" I ask him. He nods a little. "Okay, Bobby, I'll see you later." I set my hand on his cheek, smiling down at him. He kisses my palm. "Go get 'em, Frankie." He whispers. I stand up, walking to the door. Before I leave though, I blow him a kiss and wave. 

The show goes through at what seems like a snail's pace. My baby's back there, dying, and I'm out here, fucking singing. We finish the last song, and head backstage. "Can I leave yet? Please?" I beg, waiting for someone to say that I'm clear to go. "YES, Frankie, you can leave. Wouldn't wanna keep you away from Bobby too long." Tommy laughs, shooing me away. I take off out of the building and back to the hotel down the street. The elevator takes too long, so I'm running up stairs to thee fourth floor.   
Bobby isn't in bed when I get in the room. "Baby..?" I question, looking around. I hear a crash coming from the bathroom. Taking off, I push open the bathroom door, sighing in relief. He's okay. Bobby's sitting in front of the bathroom, coughing. "Baby, you okay?" I ask, sliding over to him. He nods. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm good. I-I was ju-ust trying to um, get b-back, a-and-" I cut him off. "Okay hun, I'm here." I whisper, helping him up. I half carry, half walk him back to his bed. I tuck him in, wiping his hair off his face. Jesus, he's burning up. I sigh. "Oh, baby, I wish there was something I could do..." I whisper.   
"Sing to me..." He whispers, closing his eyes and leaning into my touch. I smile lightly, thinking of a song to sing. 

"My eyes adored ya, though I never laid a hand on you, my eyes adored ya. Like a million miles away from me, you couldn't see how I adored ya. So close, so close, and yet so far...." I sing, kissing his forehead. "Stay with me?" Bobby whispers. I nod. He scoots over in his bed, and I slide under the covers next to him. He pulls me too him. And yet, I really don't care if I get sick. I lay my head on his arm, kissing it softly.   
"I love you, you know?" I whisper. I really didn't mean to say that. He just grins, though. "I love you too, Frankie, so much." 

 

 

I wish I had a camera right now." Someone says. I ignore it, cuddling farther into Bobby. "Come on, Valli, get up!" Tommy yells, grabbing my foot and pulling me. I groan, flipping him off, before sliding back into my baby's arms. "How you feeling Bobby?" Nick asks.   
"Like shit, go away." Comes Bobby's muffled reply. I smirk. "Okay, well today is our last day here, so you'd better be ready to go tomorrow morning." Tommy threatens, before following a shirtless Nick out of the door. Damn, he's got a nice back... just saying....  
"Stop it, you're mine." Bobby growls, his fingers digging into my hips. I grin, kissing him.   
"I wasn't doing nothing." I deny, staring into his chocolate eyes. "Mmhhmm, so you weren't just watching Massi leave the room shirtless?" He taunts. I roll my eyes.   
"Well it doesn't matter, now does it? You wanna know why?" I whisper, biting my lip for effect.   
"Yeah, what's that..." He murmurs. "Because with you, I can do this...." I kiss him, biting down kinda harshly on his bottom lip. He makes a noise like a wild animal, pulling me so I'm on top of him, straddling him. "I love you..." I whisper, kissing his nose.   
"I love you too. Baby, I don't wanna get you sick though." He argues, letting me lay back down next to him. I sigh. "Fine, but only because Francine is coming to the next show." I decide, kissing him again, before we both fall asleep for several more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was shorter than I expected it to be, and it was borderline smut, but that doesn't really matter. Nothing actually happened. Hope you enjoyed!! :D


End file.
